Communications services (e.g., fiber optic connectivity and service; copper connectivity and service) are being extended to more and more customers, both commercial and residential. With the increase in use of copper and fiber cables in the communications industry, it is desirable to provide devices with increased termination density. By density, it is meant the number of locations per unit volume or unit area for providing connection on a particular communications device.
With the increased density of communications connections in telecommunications devices, quick identification of the individual connection ports, e.g., for service or for other purposes, presents a challenge, especially in low-light environments. A system for quick identification of the individual ports in a high density distribution environment is desirable.